


Carter - Steve Rogers x Reader

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, hi im lilly how are ya, i have never done this before what is ao3, im so confused ao3 help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Requested by anonymous (from Tumblr) “Reader is the granddaughter of Peggy and has a striking resemblance to her. Steve finds it difficult to work with her once she joins the team. How will things turn out? Join us next week, same bat-time, same bat-channel! (Sorry I had to! XD)”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings: talk of death, guns, fighting, being knocked out, not talking, lil angsty
> 
> (this has already been posted on my Tumblr, that-sokovian-bastard, but I am also posting it here to see if I can figure out how to work Ao3, so yeah, kinda a test!)

The first time Steve saw you, he didn’t exactly know how to act. For a minute he thought he was back in the forties and was still doing stage shows to help the war. But when Tony walked in the room, he was reminded that he was in 2017.

“Steve, I see you’ve met (Y/N)!” Tony smiled, “She’s going to be joining us, she’s one hell of a fighter.”

“I bet,” Steve sighed, not being able to look away from you.

You stared at him as well. You knew this man, but you had never met him before. You grew up with your grandmother always around and she showed you pictures from the second world war and had many stories that were never told in the history books. Whenever you needed help with history, she was always willing to talk to you about it.

You practically grew up in SHIELD. It wasn’t a surprise, though, as your grandmother did help found it. She taught you in many ways; school and conventional, like self-defense. But you turned into much more than just a SHIELD agent, you knew what you were doing. Which is why you ended up with the Avengers.

You tried to get yourself to say hello to the man you had seen in the pictures. Of course, you saw him on TV and online, but you had never officially met him. He’d go see your grandmother in the hospital, and she would be very excited to tell you about his visit (if she remembered it), but you were never there the same time Captain America was. But instead of being a normal human and saying _hi,_ you told him “I-I have a picture of you.”

“Well, that’s one way to get this meeting started,” Tony sighed.

“(Y/N)!” You heard the familiar voice of Clint Barton come running into the room. “When did you get here? How long are you here for? Nat will be so excited to see you! I’m stealing her!” Clint ran past you, grabbed your arm, and dragged you away. Thank god for Clint Barton, saving you from awkward interactions since you became friends with him.

Since you grew up in SHIELD and later became an agent in your teen years, you worked close with Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff thanks to your high skill level.

Tony gave Steve a strange look.“What the hell-”

“You realize that’s Peggy Carter’s granddaughter, right?” Steve asked, still freaked out about the resemblance.

“Well, yeah, I’ve known she would be joining us for about a month, how didn’t you know?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “She’s different from Peggy, though, they aren’t the same person. I knew Peggy because of my father and I know (Y/N), they do look alike but they aren’t the same. Except for the fact that they’re both badasses,” Tony rambled, nodding as he spoke.

Steve put his hands on his temple. “How am I going to be able to do this?” He mumbled.

—

“I was sorry to hear about Peggy. I didn’t know her too well but I heard some great things about her,” Steve heard Bucky talking to you a few days after you arrived.

“Thank you, she was such an amazing woman. Hard to live up to,” You smiled, looking at a picture of your beloved grandmother.

“I’m sure you will do amazing things,” Bucky smiled. You knew what happened with him and HYDRA, as it was one of the heavily studied problems at SHIELD, but also because Natasha had run into him years ago with Steve when SHIELD collapsed. After SHIELD collapsed and everything went bad, you helped start to rebuild it with Fury and past agents who were in need of a job. You weren’t going to let your grandmother’s legacy go down with Brock Rumlow and HYDRA.

Sure, Steve was at SHIELD for some time when The Winter Soldier ordeal was happening. But thanks to your luck, you were across the world on important business.

An alarm started to blare in the facility and you heard your name being called along with a few others. There was an emergency you needed to check out with the team. It wasn’t   _the end of the world_ emergency, but a potential threat of the end of the world. And with your name now in the hat, it was your turn to go out with Steve and Natasha.

You made your way to the hanger to get on the quinjet with your newly assigned team. You were excited to go out and help the Avengers, even if it was a normal time for them to be doing this. But you would get to work with Natasha, and maybe even get some words out to Steve without choking.

You grabbed your equipment (guns and baton), and met with the other two in the hanger. You were the first there and you waited patiently as you did not want to mess anything up in the quinjet. It was something extremely new to you and you had no idea how to use it or what any of the buttons meant.

Your thoughts were cut off when a deep voice called your name. “(Y/N)! Hey!” Steve ran in, and even though there was a smile on his face, you saw pain behind his eyes.

“Hi, Steve. I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t really know how to react to someone so close to-”

“It’s okay. Let’s just get ready to go, Natasha should be here soon,” Steve looked away and gathered up his things as he opened the quinjet and allowed you in. You noticed how he could barely look at you, and you felt horrible. But there was nothing you could do, you were of the Carter family, and you were always going to be the granddaughter of Peggy Carter, even if your last name did change.

—

Steve barely spoke on the way to the base. He barely said anything when you were around. He didn’t know how to act with you, you looked so much like the woman he used to crush on and work with. You looked so much like the woman who he visited in the hospital, the one who was always so happy to know he was alive. And he may have seen you at her funeral, but he couldn’t look at you then, either, you looked just like her.

Steve was not prepared when the investigation turned into a fight. The quinjet got too close to the HYDRA base and made them angry, resulting in the battle between the three of you and many HYDRA agents- but Steve could not get his mind off of you. You obviously knew what you were doing, but he was still worried.

You ran over to him, calling for his help in the middle of the fight. You needed a boost into the air to get an advantage over the agents. You brought extra tools with you, but it would only work if you were high enough above them that it would release a gas and knock them all out. You yelled to him to boost you up, but Steve didn’t process it in time because he was looking at you, then he shot his head away. You ended up running into him, and knocking both of you over.

You were attacked as you were becoming dizzy. The tool you brought that was meant to take out the agents exploded right in the middle of you and Steve, and you would soon be passed out. Lucky for you, Natasha saw what happened and managed to get rid of the remaining agents; at least for a little while. Steve was still conscious, for the most part, and all three of you were able to make it back to the quinjet. You slept through the entire flight, meaning it was an even more awkward ride back for Natasha.

You were awoken after being checked on by Bruce Banner to make sure the spray didn’t mess with you. It wasn’t long before Tony, Natasha, and Steve walked into the same room to discuss what happened today.

“What went wrong?” Tony asked, looking at the three of you.

You looked around, seeing a small hint of disappointment on Natasha’s face, then opened your mouth to talk. “Look, Steve, I’m sorry for how I acted when we first met. That was very awkward, and I will admit it. But my face will not change,” You turned to look at Tony, “I don’t think it is in your best intention to put Steve on the same side. It’s too hard,” You told him.

Steve looked down, but didn’t interject. “I will make note of that,” Tony nodded and walked out of the room, Natasha following close behind. You expected Steve to leave with them, but he stayed looking at the ground. His lips parted, like he was going to say something, but stopped abruptly, then turned to walk out. You didn’t know what to think.

“Sorry, grandma,” You whispered.


End file.
